This invention relates to a fabric covered washing aid which may either be in the form of a tablet of soap or a sponge.
Proposals have previously been made to cover household soap in an attempt to improve its handling and increase its longevity, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,792 (McNabb). However, this proposal is mainly concerned with a central mounting flange for the soap which allows it to be hung over a hook, and in relation to the coating aspect, refers only to the use of a sponge material.
This arrangement has apparently achieved little success since it has not been seen in the marketplace.